


Passing Notes.

by BGee93



Series: Kiss Meme Fics [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, kiss meme, secret kiss, secret/forbidden kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Kuroo writes a note for Daichi to meet him in a supply shed so they can enjoy a moment together during training camp.Request for my Kiss Meme on Tumblr: Send me anHQ!!, BNHA or an SNK(depends) ship + a number.





	Passing Notes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



Daichi stood off to the side next to the water bottles, rubbing a towel over the back of his neck and hair, causing it to stick up in places, as he tried to soak up some of the sweat. His breathing was still a bit ragged after the last set of drills after another lost practice game but he smiled at the burn in his lungs, enjoying the feeling of progress and achievement his team was making. Even if it was slow going, it was actually happening.

“Hey Captain!” the chipper voice of his friend caused him to lower the towel mid-wipe from his face and turn towards the sound. Suga came jogging over, his own silver hair dripping with sweat and laying across his forehead in dark strings. Daichi handed him a towel as he returned the grin he was getting.

“Hey Suga,” they stood side by side in mutually comfortable silence. Daichi moving on to take long swigs of water from his bottle and Suga rubbed away the slick sweat clinging to him before running his fingers through his hair to try and keep his hair somewhat normal looking.

“So…”

“Hmm? What is it?” Daichi glanced over at Suga, waiting patiently for him to speak up about whatever seemed to be on his mind. Instead of speaking Suga shuffled sideways, his sneakers squeaking against the floor, until their arms brushed together. Something was then slipped against his palm and Daichi enclosed him fingers around it. He heard a crinkle and guessed by the feel it was a slip of paper. Before he could question Suga on it his friend was already sliding away from him and speaking up as he reached for his own water.

“Kenma wanted me to give you that, from Kuroo apparently,” Daichi looked away as a blush crept up his face. He’s honestly not sure what he and Kuroo have going, but it’s been going on since the first training camp they shared. Daichi wouldn’t go as far as calling it a relationship, mostly since they haven’t really spoke up about anything of the sort, 

“Y’know, if you guys wanted a few minutes alone all you had to do was ask. Don’t need to pass around notes for a secret meeting like teenage girls,” with a wink Suga swiveled on his heel, clapped his hands and called for those on their team who were hanging out near the doorway that Daichi needed to slip through to come talk to him. With them effectively distracted Daichi shifted his gaze around the large gym to satisfy himself that no one was really watching him before he closed and set his water bottle down and started a casual pace towards the doorway.

Once in the hallway he unfolded the note and mouthed out the words, clearly giving him directions on where to go. 

In a few short minutes Daichi was slipping into a supply shed near the third gym. It would have been extremely, maybe even eerily, dark inside but Kuroo seemed to be prepared because once Daichi closed the door firmly behind him a cell phone flashlight lit up, revealing the tall, grinning figure on the other side of the small space. Rolling his eyes upward at the shit eating grin on Kuroo’s face Daichi shuffled around a stack of mats till he stood in front of the other. His head craning just a bit so he could actually see the grinning face of the other. 

Kuroo set his phone to the side. Once it was secured on a shelf so it wouldn’t fall he stepped forward until their chests touched, his hands lazily slipping under Daichi’s shirt and resting on the curve of his hips, thumbs swiping under the elastic band of his shorts to rub against the skin there. But when he leaned in for a kiss Daichi practically slapped his hands against Kuroo’s chest, apologising softly when he caught the wince as the thwack noise the action made echoed around.

“A note? Seriously Kuroo?”

“What? It’s romantic,”

“More like childish,” the smile Kuroo sported turned into a pout, his bottom lip jutting out just slightly as his brows drew together. Daichi fought off the urge to lean forward and take the lip into to his mouth and bite on the soft flesh of it. 

“Awe, c’mon Sa’amura, we only got a few minutes before our coaches notice we’re gone,”

“So what?” he quirked an eyebrow at Kuroo, trying to keep his eyes off the growing pout and how badly he wanted to give into the urge to bite and suck on it, as he crossed his arms across his chest. A satisfied grin worked its way across his own lips as he noticed how Kuroo’s eyes flicked down to watch his arms as they flexed. He forced the muscle to flex again, nearly snorting when he could see Kuroo’s eyes dilate, his tongue swiping across the pouty lip making it shine with spit. 

After a moment Kuroo met his gaze and the pout returned to its usual grin when he saw his own hunger reflecting in Daichi’s face back at him. Daichi fought off the blush as best as he could, trying to uphold his stance and not give in just yet, even if they were pressed for time.

“You really wanna waste our time calling me childish?” his grin slipped, mostly at being called out so bluntly but mostly because he really didn’t want to waste anymore time.

“No,” he admitted and unwound his arms, raising them to reach Kuroo’s face. Cupping it gently he tugged until their foreheads touched. His lips twitched when he remembered what Suga had said though, and just couldn’t resist the tease.

“I also wanted to waste some time telling you Suga now thinks we’re teenage girls,”

“That some kind of kink of his?”

“No! Seriously?”

“What!? It’s a valid question!” Kuroo briefly raised his arms, waving them around his head, before placing them back on his hips, thumbs going back to slowly massaging the skin it could reach.

“No. No it’s not,”

“I don’t judge. If Suga-san has some weird ass kinks it just adds to his charm,” Daichi blinked owlishly up at Kuroo. His mouth opened and closed several times before he shook his head, refusing to touch that particular subject, refusing to question any of it. “Hey Sa’amura… You have any weird kinks I should know about?”

“Now who’s wasting our precious time together?” Kuroo’s eyes softened as he finally shut up and leaned in until their lips brushed together. It started off slow and soft, but like everything else that happened with them, it quickly became heated and soon the room became too hot and he could feel beads of sweat beginning to collect on his skin again. 

Kuroo fought him for dominance but the moment he slid his tongue across Kuroo’s bottom lip, causing a soft mewl to escape as he opened his mouth for Daichi, he lost. Giving into his earlier urges Daichi tilted his head, sliding one hand into the shorter hair at the base of Kuroo’s skull, he deepened the kiss, sucking the fleshy, soft bottom lip into his mouth and biting down. He bit down just hard enough to turn Kuroo into jelly beneath his hold, the taller one practically melting against him forcing Daichi to lock his knees to keep them standing, but not hard enough to leave any evidence of what they were doing.

Although Daichi had no illusions that Suga, and probably Kenma, knew exactly what was going on between their captains. He wasn’t embarrassed or upset about them knowing, he would just prefer everyone else not know. At least for now. At least until he figured out whatever the hell this was, whatever the hell they were.

Kuroo pulled away first with a loud pop as their slick lips separated, but he didn’t move or back away. Instead they remained so close that their breathing mixed together in hot puffs, their lips just barely touching as they breathed into each others mouths.

“I missed you,” Daichi smirked, a warmth spreading through him both at the words and the feeling of having them literally whispered against him. Kuroo’s lips gliding over his with each syllable.

“We literally share a gym for 90% of the day,”

“Shh, you’re ruining my moment” the sound of footsteps and muffled voices mixed with Kuroo’s whispered tone and they both froze. He could feel Kuroo’s heartbeat pounding against his chest, or it could have been his own he honestly wasn’t sure but it was suffocating. But the door to the shed didn’t open and nobody caught them. Soon enough the footsteps and voices reseaded, leaving them surrounded by the sounds of their shallow breathing.

Kuroo began to shake with suppressed laughter.

“Just shut up before you get us caught,” Daichi pulled Kuroo back in, picking up where they left off.

A few minutes later they were exiting the shed, both sparing glances both ways before completely leaving the hiding spot and walking back to the gym together. They stood so close their pinkies brushed and caught between them. Daichi spared a glance up at Kuroo and noticed the grin across his face, wrinkling the corners of his eyes. It looked more dopey rather than his usual cheshire one.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, just…”

“What?” Daichi pressed him to answer, especially when Kuroo shrugged and he saw a pink tinge begin to surface on the tanned skin.

“You called it ‘our precious time’, makes me happy,”

“Suga was right,”

“Hmm?” they stopped, Kuroo turning to him looking confused and yet still slightly amused.

“You’re like a teenage girl,” Kuroo choked on his own spit as he tried to laugh and scoff at the same time. But his grin remained wide as he watched Daichi start to jog down the path towards the gyms. Shaking his head he jogged after him.


End file.
